


Kisses Peach Flavor

by girassoisbe



Series: Who said parenthood would be easy? [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bottom Richie Tozier, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Period-Typical Homophobia, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girassoisbe/pseuds/girassoisbe
Summary: Richie is nervous because it's the first time he has gone to Eddie's house since he became pregnant.Dear Sonia Kaspbrak ... if looks could kill.But what kills Eddie is the sweet taste of Richie's lips. Peach.(half inspired by one of Juno's scenes)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Who said parenthood would be easy? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658416
Kudos: 86





	Kisses Peach Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, I bet you've seen i'm deleting all my spanish works. There's a reason behind it and it's because i'm translating them.
> 
> Please don't be rude with me, I'm trying my best and not making any mistakes, but if u see something wrong just tell me and i'll fix it.
> 
> Enjoy and comment please💗💗

He parked his old van outside Eddie's house. He saw himself in the rearview mirror trying to accommodate some of her unruly curls and smiled at the mirror several times.

He was a little nervous about entering Eddie's house. It would be the first time that he would enter since Sonia Kaspbrak found out about his pregnancy and she really didn't give a good feeling about the situation. It didn't matter anymore though because he was parked outside the house and he could feel Sonia's evil aura from his truck.

He let out a great sigh and opened the door giving a last bite to the peach in his hand. A recurring craving. The wind was cool that day, september was ending with some cold wind to make way for october. He adjusted his glasses nervously and walked to the entrance looking sideways at the window on the second floor, which corresponded to Eddie's room.

If there were other times, he could easily avoid Eddie's mom and climb up to the room. Unfortunately he had a baby inside him that mattered more than avoiding Sonia. So he walked to the door ringing the bell, doubting if it was a good idea or not.

He quickly tossed the peach seed into one of the bushes in the Kaspbrak house. He rang the bell again, feeling a tenderness that did not open the door. Maybe it was a sign and he had to go home ...

He didn't have much time to think, because the door opened revealing a really big woman with a disinterested look. Richie nodded at her in greeting while smiling slightly.

"Hello Mrs. K, is Eddie there?"

It was a stupid question. He called Eddie about ten minutes ago to make sure he was there. But he did it to break the ice.

"Why?" Sonia turned her gaze to Richie's 6-month belly. She raised a thin eyebrow and looked back at the lanky boy.

Before Richie responded, a voice from above was present.

"I'm upstairs, Rich!" 

And that was the necessary signal for Richie to go into the house watching Sonia open her mouth indignantly. Richie quickly began to climb the steps having Sonia almost on her heels.

He wanted to laugh because he knew this was the ultimate exercise Sonia would do for the rest of her life.

He reached the last step looking sideways as the woman breathed heavily while looking at him with hate. Her frown reminded him of Eddie's.

He prayed that his baby wouldn't inherit that scowl.

He opened the door of the room and closed it quickly. He knew he had a triumphant smile when he turned to look at Eddie, who was writing something in his notebook. Probably the algebra homework the fucking teacher left today.

"Hey Eds." 

Eddie looked up with a frown.

"Don't call me that way." He looked at Richie well. "Why are you smiling?"

Richie laughed a little before slowly sitting down on the floor next to Eddie. He placed a hand on his belly and hit his shoulder with Eddie's.

"I did something good."

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Really? What is it?" 

"I helped your mother lose weight." He adjusted his glasses again.

"What?" 

"Didn't you know that having sex helps you burn calories?" 

Eddie immediately hit Richie's shoulder with his notebook, while the taller one laughed trying to protect himself from little Eddie's great rage.

"You, fucking asshole. " Edide wrinkled his nose, stopping hitting Richie and turning his attention to his task.

"But you love this asshole."

The shorter one rolled his eyes, hardly containing a smile. It was true, even though Richie was a jerk, she couldn't stop loving him. He didn't know how that fool managed to make him fall in love, but he did it well.

" Shut up. I'm trying to do my homework." 

Richie looked at the sheet full of calculations and smudges. He grinned at the idea of an Eddie furiously erasing some poorly crafted equation, y'know, wrinkling his nose and his eyes giving off a malevolent aura towards the damn numbers, and probably cursing the teacher and the idiot who invented math.

"Leave the homework aside, Eds. I came to spend time with you, not to observe how mathematics fucks you." 

"Well, genius, how do you want to spend time with me?"

Eddie threw his notebook into some corner of his room turning to Richie.

"Old-fashioned, but you see the doctor forbade it."

Eddie looked confused until he opened his eyes panting a little.

"Stop hinting at that!" and a pillow hit Richie's face.

"Watch out for the mini Eddie!"

Eddie scoffed at the nickname and looked at Richie's round belly wanting to touch him. He didn't do it very often, since it was still weird that Richie was growing his baby. So he just bit his lip and looked away.

Richie noticed Eddie's nervousness and took his hand, scaring the shorter one.

"What are you doing?" 

Without responding, Richie placed Eddie's hand on his belly, above his belly button, hoping it was going to jump from baby's movement. Eddie swallowed hard while concentrating all of himself on being able to feel the baby.

A kick was necessary to startle Eddie and a bright smile was present.

"It's very strong." He whispered caressing Richie's belly. Eddie looked up. "It hurts?" 

Richie placed his elbow against Eddie's mattress and rested his face in the palm of her hand, without breaking eye contact with Eddie.

"You always hesitate to touch my belly. As if it's going to bite you." 

Eddie opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. He really felt a little sorry because Richie has noticed his somewhat evasive attitude towards the pregnancy. It's not like he didn't tolerate the idea, he just didn't get used to the fact that he would be a father and his baby was inside of Richie.

"I ... I still feel strange." Eddie settled down on the floor while still caressing Richie's belly. "I mean, it's ours, but it makes me nervous to know that he or she is there. It's so difficult to explain." 

"It's your baby too, Eds." Richie looked straight into Eddie's eyes, seeing a flash of guilt in his eyes. "No one will tell you otherwise. Also, the baby loves when hears your voice and caresses it." 

Eddie raised his eyebrows. "Really?" 

Richie nodded as he lifted a hand and placed it on Eddie's cheek.

"You are the daddy, the baby will obviously be happy." and with that he approached Eddie's lips kissing them slowly.

Both closed their eyes while the only noise in the room was from their lips together. Richie's hands slid to the back of Eddie's neck and he stroked slowly.

Eddie's skin got goose bumps thanks to Richie's touch. One hand placed it on Richie's waist and the other left it on his stomach. Still feeling the baby move more and more.

Kissing Richie was a great feeling. From his first kiss in the clubhouse to this kiss, he could say each one of them was magical. Touching Richie's lips sent him flying, making him touch the sky and...

"Ouch." 

Richie separated closing his eyes and bringing a hand to his belly. Eddie immediately withdrew his hand as if Richie's skin burned in flames.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" 

Richie denied while breathing deeply still with his eyes closed. A few seconds passed before Richie opened them and looked at Eddie with relief.

"The baby kicked me very hard. I think I got too excited." 

Eddie felt that he breathed again and smiled a little nervous.

"He or she will be just like you, ruining beautiful moments."

"Aww, come on, I don't do that. I'm sooo romantic, babe." 

And Eddie laughed as he leaned in to kiss Richie's lips once more. He smiled at the taste that Richie's lips had lately.

"Peach, huh?" He smiled sideways and raised an eyebrow at Richie's blush.

.


End file.
